


You Wish

by bililondollardreams



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, famous au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 07:17:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bililondollardreams/pseuds/bililondollardreams
Summary: The Bakkoush siblings have taken the world by storm; Elias as a singer and Sana as a model. So of course when Yousef hears that Elias is in need of a backup dancer for his first world tour he’s going to audition. He would be a fool to give up such an opportunity. Everything seems to be going well until he meets the jaw-dropping Sana Bakkoush. He had only dreamed of that moment… except you know… in his fantasies he was less sweaty and awkward.





	1. Chapter 1

Yousef hadn’t expected to make it past the first round of auditions, so when Elias Bakkoush stood up twenty seconds into his routine and told him that he was hired, he wasn’t sure how to react. His jaw dropped and he offered a weak “thanks” before Elias continued speaking.

“We’ll meet tomorrow afternoon if that’s okay with you. You can meet the other dancers too,” Elias said with a huge smile on his face. “I have an amazing feeling about this tour.”

Yousef nervously smiled back. Mentally, he kicked himself for being so awkward, but he seemed to recollect his thoughts before he rushed forward to shake hands with Elias.

“Thank you so much. You won’t regret this. I’m a huge fan and I would n-”

“You’re already hired, man. Stop trying to convince me. We’re cool,” Elias said with a chuckle as he pulled him into a hug.

Yousef swallowed and nodded, confusion etched across his face. He was still trying to register what had just happened.

“We have your number. Someone will call you later to arrange the meeting tomorrow. I’ll see you,” Elias said as he turned to the desk behind him. He turned again to Yousef, as if he remembered something. “Could you please send the next person in on your way out? Thanks dude.”

Yousef shuffled awkwardly before he realized what the meant. It was time for him to leave. He quickly grabbed his bag and made his way out of the room. He waved the next person through the doors as he searched the bag for his phone. He sent a quick text to his mom.

_Call me when you get the chance._

To his surprise, the phone started ringing almost immediately. He answered.

“Hello?”

“Hey Yousef. How did it go?” asked a voice that definitely did not belong to his mother. he rolled his eyes.

“Emine, please give mom the phone.”

“Not until you tell me how it went. Spill. Am I going to meet Elias? Please say yes. I can’t be-”

“Emine!”

She stopped. He held his breath and hesitated before whispering through the phone as if it was a secret.

“I got it,” Yousef said just before Emine screamed directly into the phone. He jerked it away from his face and waited for her to calm down.

“Emine I really don’t want to you to get your hopes up,” Yousef said quietly. She gasped in mock surprise.

“Yousef, I’m not an idiot. I respect whatever happens. But what if I just happen to show up to surprise my big brother...” Emine started and Yousef groaned.

“Ugh Em please just give the phone to mom.”

“I can’t. She just got in the shower.”

“Whatever just please don’t tell her yet. You can’t tell anyone yet.”

“Fine but I expect the entire story when you get home.”

Again, Yousef rolled his eyes and hung up the phone.

...

Yousef hadn’t come home until late the night before. Avoiding Emine that night proved useless quickly. She woke him up at the crack of dawn, begging to hear more about the audition.

“Do you know where you’re going yet? Did you meet anyone else? Do you know who the other dancers are?” Emine paused to take a breath, then squealed. “Are you going to meet his sister? That would be so cool!”

Yousef laughed and shoved his sister playfully.

“I will tell you about everything as soon as I find out. I have a meeting with Elias today. He called me last night.”

Emine’s eyes widened slowly.

“He... called you?” she asked in disbelief. Yousef just smirked and nodded in response. Her eyes grew wider and her jaw dropped.

“Do you want to come?” he said with a sigh. He knew her well enough to know what she was about to ask him and there was no use fighting it.

“Are you kidding?”

“No.”

“I will kill you if you’re messing with me.”

“Okay. We’re going to a coffee shop. You can follow me but you are not my sister. Is that clear?” Yousef asked forcefully. Something told him that Elias wouldn’t exactly enjoy a sixteen year old girl sitting in on their meeting, no matter who it was.

“Crystal,” said Emine, a smile forming on her face.

...

“You need to wait like, two minutes before you come inside, okay? It looks like there’s a booth in the corner. You can not say a word,” said Yousef. He was extremely nervous. He hadn’t met any of the other dancers yet and obviously this was only his second time meeting Elias. He wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans and took a deep breath, then put a confident smile on his face and pushed open the door.

Elias was inside waiting at a booth off to the side with some other guy. He smiled when he saw Yousef.

“Hey man! Come on. You’re right on time. This is Mikael and he’s the other dancer,” Elias said. Mikael waved and scooted over to make some room for Yousef.

“That’s awesome! Are there any more of us or was I the last to show up?” Yousef asked.

“There’s no more. I was originally looking for four and there were some really good guys but no one else had what you two do.”

“Wait. You mean we’re it?” Mikael asked, eyebrows raised.

“Yeah. Is that a problem?” Elias asked.

“No, no. I just assumed, ah nevermind,” said Mikael as he motioned for Elias to continue.

“Alright so we’re going to be performing fifty shows. The tour will last about eight months. First, I need to know that you can commit to that,” Elias said firmly.

Yousef was surprised at how professional Elias had been since he had met him. And hiring his own dancers without a manager or agent present? That had been incredibly impressive to Yousef. He sure knew what he was doing. Yousef’s phone buzzed, pulling him out of his thoughts.

_HE’S SO MUCH CUTER IN PERSON!!!!_

Yousef shifted his eyes up to his sister, who had taken a seat in the booth on the other side of the shop and stared at him with a smirk.

“Yousef?” Elias asked, snapping Yousef out of his staring match with Emine.

“What? Y- Yeah? Sorry, I zoned out for a second. That’s a lot,” Yousef said.

Yousef thought he saw Elias narrow his eyes for a second before the smile returned to his face.

“Another thing. We don't have long before the tour starts, so rehearsals start on Wednesday this week and they pretty much don't stop. Tuesday you’re both meeting the crew and probably my sister since she wants to check in on how I'm doing. Is that all good?”

“Yup! Sounds great!” said Yousef a little too excitedly as Mikael agreed.

Yousef felt his pocket buzz again but quickly nodded to hide the sound before glancing down quickly.

_YOU’RE GOING TO MEET THE SANA BAKKOUSH?!?!_

He blushed a little at the thought of meeting Sana Bakkoush. Emine was a huge fan of hers. Yousef didn’t really understand being a fan of a model. What would you even do? Wait for all their photoshoots? Stalk their social media? It wasn’t until Emine made him watch one of her interviews that he understood. There was now no doubt in his mind; she was the most gorgeous human being he had ever seen. Emine, of course, knew that she had been his first and only celebrity crush and he really wasn’t ashamed of it. Quickly, he shook his head to clear his head of the thought. He probably wouldn’t meet her anyway. And even if he did, she probably wouldn’t look at him twice.

He missed some of Mikael’s questions, but neither Elias nor Mikael seemed to notice as they chatted. Yousef took the opportunity to reply to his sister.

_Stop. You’re distracting me._

He looked up again as Mikael and Elias finished their conversation. Mikael was smiling brightly. Yousef looked at him questioningly.

“Let’s get into some trouble,” he said mischievously to both Yousef and Elias.

Yousef laughed uneasily, trying not to look at his sister.

“I have to pick up my sister from basketball practice,” Yousef lied.

“Oh, come on. We’re going to be great friends. I can feel it, but you have to take a risk every now and then,” Elias said. Yousef groaned as his phone buzzed twice. He checked it.

_BITCH I DON’T PLAY BASKETBALL_  
_GO!!_

Yousef laughed.

“Good news. She found a ride home. Let’s go.”


	2. Chapter 2

Sana loved her job. She really did, but she was desperate for a break. It seemed to her like she had started working a year ago and hadn't stopped since.

_Are you coming today???_

Sana sighed at Elias' text and typed her reply reluctantly.

_Shoot ran late. Can't today. Maybe later this week._

She dropped her phone into her bag. She felt horrible for not going. Elias had been begging her for weeks to come see what he had set up for his tour. She could tell he was proud and desperate to tell someone about it. She was so excited that he was finally enjoying something with which he was somewhat successful. She hated disappointing him. She felt her phone buzz again and dug it out of her bag.

_Oh_

His reply broke her heart. She began to type again, reassuring him that she would be there. Probably Thursday...

"Hey," Noora said, startling Sana. "Me and some of the other girls are getting lunch. You want to come?"

Sana considered it for a second before nodding. She smiled at Noora as she pulled her bag onto her shoulder and stood.

The two walked side by side to the exit, coughing as they both walked through the ever-present cloud of hairspray that crowded the dressing rooms. Sana pushed the heavy door, the cool fresh air filling her lungs. She smiled as the sun hit her face for the first time that day.

"Ah, how does it feel to be outside, right? And it's only..." Vilde said, glancing at her watch, "3:05."

"Ugh. It feels like our days just keep getting longer and longer. I think by the end of the week we'll be sleeping here. You know, if they let us sleep," Sana complained. Jamilla laughed at that.

"Shall we go?" asked Jamilla.

"Lead the way," Noora instructed, gesturing down the street.

...

"So Sana," Noora started. "When am I going to meet this handsome brother of yours?"

"Oh yes, please tell," said Vilde eagerly.

"Sorry Noora. He's taken," Sana said casting a smirk at Jamilla, who just rolled her eyes.

Noora shook her head.

"Stop it. You know who I mean."

"Maybe soon. We'll see."

"Aw come on," Noora whined. "Jamilla knows him!"

"Noora, we grew up together. Jamilla met him before she even met me. Also, she's about to be our sister-in-law. It would be weird if they hadn't met."

Noora pouted as Jamilla sat up proudly. She whispered something to Noora that Sana couldn't hear. Sana narrowed her eyes as Noora's smile grew.

"What?" Sana asked, annoyed.

"Oh, it's nothing," replied Noora innocently.

Sana said nothing in response and just rolled her eyes before turning to Vilde, who was already staring at her, seemingly deep in thought. Sana raised her eyebrows as Vilde shook her head and looked away.

“Sorry, just spacing out,” she said quietly as she picked up her fork once more and stuffed her mouth with food so that she could not respond to whatever Sana said next.

Sana chose to ignore her friends’ weird attitudes and continued eating. Eventually, Jamilla spoke up, finally breaking the awkward silence.

“So I had an interview with a magazine,” she said excitedly. “Some teen one from America. I don’t remember the name, but it was pretty cool. Really nice people,” Jamilla said as she glanced at Sana again. “They asked about you a couple of times.”

“Me?” Sana asked, the confusion evident on her face. Jamilla laughed.

“Yes, you. You and your brother are the ultimate power siblings to them. It’s funny really,” Jamilla said with a devilish smirk. “If only they had met you two they’d see how lame you both are.”

Sana gasped in fake outrage.

“Hey Sana, speaking of meeting your brother,” Noora began again, smiling. Sana was not amused, but sighed in defeat. She wasn’t going to let this go.

“Fine, you can meet him. Thursday. I’ll call you,” Sana said, her voice flat.

“Well if Noora is going she might want some company, you know? I’ll come too, for her sake,” Vilde added.

“Fine, whatever,” Sana snapped.

She looked over the table at Jamilla, who was already smirking, and glared.

“This is your fault.”

...

After trudging home from work Sana was exhausted. She was always exhausted nowadays. Sometimes Sana would play a game with herself as she walked home. Well, it was less of a game. It was more like research.

She would pretend she was someone else. She would see a person on the street and think about what it was like to be them. Each person had a story and a career. Each person had their own issues.

The person she had been for the walk home was the woman sitting outside one of the coffee shops she had passed, whom she had decided was a divorce attorney with three children. She wore a long, light green coat and a big pair of sunglasses. Her brown hair stopped just below her chin and she up straight and confidently, sipping her tea out of a yellow cup as she watched the strangers who passed by.

For a moment she wondered if that woman ever played the game. She wondered if the woman could see right through Sana.

Sana kept walking and decided she was done playing for the day.

...

“I’m visiting Elias on Thursday mama!”

Sana’s mother had called that night, infuriated that Sana had not gone to see Elias that day.

“He’s proud of this, Sana. He needs our support.”

“I know. I just got busy-”

“He knows you’re busy, but this is important to him. You know how he is. He needs us to be there,” Sana’s mom said.

“Okay,” Sana said. “I’ll make it up to him.”

They both went silent for a bit before Sana spoke again.

“Did you go today? How do you think everything is going?” Sana asked, a smile forming on her face. She really was proud of Elias.

“I think he needs your help.”

Sana’s grin grew.

Their mother chuckled when Sana didn’t respond.

“You know how much your opinion means to him. I know he thinks he has this under control but he’s a mess. Please just go fix him,” Sana’s mother almost begged.

“I’ll do my best.”


	3. Chapter 3

Finally, it was Thursday. Yousef had been waiting for what felt like forever to finally start learning the choreography. Though he and Mikael didn’t dance the whole show, there was still a lot to work on.

If only they could get Elias to stop taking so many breaks.

“Stop!” Elias yelled. “Stop, stop, stop everything.”

Yousef rolled his eyes at his new friend as he ran backstage for what seemed like the hundredth time that morning. Again? If he didn’t stop running off they wouldn’t get anything done. Technically they didn’t need him to rehearse with them but Elias had insisted that they did.

Yousef sighed and sat down at the edge of the stage. He took a long gulp from the water bottle that sat beside him and waited. It wasn’t long before Mikael joined him.

“What do you think he’s so stressed about?” Mikael asked.

Yousef shrugged.

“Maybe it’s just setting in how behind schedule we are,” Mikael said.

“Behind schedule?” asked Yousef with a frown.

“Yeah, didn’t you know? Elias has been having auditions for dancers for weeks. I thought I was just coming in for the first round but apparently not. He just couldn’t find the right people. I guess it just took so long that now he’s realizing that we don’t have a lot of time to get ready.”

“Three weeks isn’t too bad,” said Yousef with a furrowed brow.

Mikael laughed.

“You’ve never done anything like this, have you?” he asked.

Yousef shook his head, avoiding eye contact with Mikael. He never really thought that his lack of experience in uh... show business would be much of a problem. At least, not until now. His face grew hot from embarrassment.

“Hey, dude. It’s not a big deal. It’s just, things like this are usually a little bit more organized. It’s not like it’s your fault or anything. Nothing to be embarrassed about,” Mikael said quickly, attempting to reassure Yousef, who nodded halfheartedly, clearly not believing him. Mikael sighed, realizing his mistake. He attempted to change the subject. “What did you do before this?”

“Uh, I was a kindergarten teacher,” Yousef said with a weak smile.

Mikael laughed. “If you can handle kindergartners you can handle this.”

“Okay, let’s get back to work,” a loud voice rang out. It was Elias. The two boys stood and eagerly returned to their spots.

...

Fifteen minute breaks were never fifteen minutes. Yousef and Mikael had learned that quickly. Weirdy though, this one was getting dangerously close to the right amount of time. If Elias wasn’t careful they might actually get to relax for more than five minutes.

Usually the breaks had been so short that you could barely make it to get a drink of water and some fresh air before you were summoned back to the stage to rehearse, so naturally it didn’t take long for Mikael and Yousef to make it a game.

The back door was always unlocked, and it took about two and a half minutes to get from the stage to it if you ran fast enough. Yousef thought the amount of stairs and turns he had to take to get to the door was obnoxious. Shouldn’t there be exits everywhere in case of a fire or something?

He was beating Mikael this time, though he had had a head start. As he attempted to round the last corner, his right foot caught behind his left and he fell to the ground.

“Yes!” Mikael shouted, leaping gleefully over Yousef’s body. He ran to the end of the hallway and touched the door, ensuring his victory before he turned back to face Yousef, who was pushing himself off the ground, chuckling. Mikael pushed the door open and held it for Yousef until he reached the end of the hallway.

“You okay, man?” Mikael asked.

“Ha, yeah. Now you ask,” Yousef said, rolling his eyes playfully.

“Hey, I had to win!”

They stood outside for what had to be at least ten minutes. When no message from Elias came, they decided to return to the stage to see what was happening, and of course they had to race back.

As Mikael pulled into the lead for the second time Yousef made a sound that was something between a groan and a yell.

As they neared the end, Yousef picked up his speed and grabbed onto Mikael. The intent was to pull his shirt backwards to slow him down, but Yousef ended up tripping and falling on top of him instead. Still, Mikael was stopped.

Yousef and Mikael clumsily scrambled to their feet, shoving each other as they sprinted the last few metres to victory

“Finally!” Elias yelled. “I was beginning to think you were never going to show up.”

Yousef looked at Mikael, who looked just as confused as he felt.

“But you didn’t-” Yousef began when he heard a voice from behind him.

“Yeah, well I was annoyed into it.”

Yousef whipped his head around at the sound of the voice, only to meet the eyes of Sana Bakkoush. His jaw almost dropped. He looked down at himself self-consciously to see his clothes drenched in sweat.

“I saw that, by the way,” she said. It took a moment for Yousef to register that she was speaking to him. He looked up to see   
her eyes sparkling with amusement.

“That shoving match back there,” she said, pointing in the direction from which the boys had just come. “You two are a mess.”

She turned back to Elias.

“I brought some friends and uh, they brought some friends. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Nah, they’re fine as long as they don’t break anything,” Elias said, trying to hide the smile on his face. He had been talking about his sister visiting for days. Yousef could see how excited he was no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

Sana snorted in response.

“I’m pretty sure those two will break something before my friends do,” she said. Again, it took Yousef a second to realize she was talking about him. She had acknowledged him twice and he’d hardly said a word.

“Uh-” Mikael said before being cut off by Elias.

“Oh that’s right! I forgot to introduce you to the boys!” Eliase pointed at the two. “That’s Yousef and that’s Mikael and they’re my dancers.”

“Do they dance better than they run?” Sana asked playfully. Elias rolled his eyes.

“Whatever Sana, just bring in your friends. You’re being mean.”


End file.
